


Waiting For You

by seradaray



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco plays Quidditch, Drarry, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Epistolary, M/M, Muggle post, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, drarry drabble, h/d - Freeform, harry writes a letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seradaray/pseuds/seradaray
Summary: Harry, tough Auror that he is, faces his feelings for Draco and decides to write a letter.





	Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Challenge on Discord - March 2019  
> Prompt: Different

_Dear Malfoy,_

_I can’t shake off the feeling that I have to call you by your last name again. Maybe it would be wiser to not write this letter at all, but we both know how wise I am._

_I was at your game last week. I must admit you looked good up there. Of course, I would have whooped your arse, if I had been the seeker of the other team, but you did good enough. Congratulations on your victory._

_However, this is not the reason why I’m writing to you. Hermione recently forced me, and all the other Aurors, to go and see a therapist. According to her it should prevent PTSD. As if my work now is more disturbing than defeating Voldemort..._

_I had to think about your words, about me following the path of others and not my own. The counsellor from the Ministry thinks similar._

_He made me talk about my years at Hogwarts. Obviously, my mind wandered to you. Us. Our time at Hogwarts. Our letters. The time we spent together._

_Draco, I miss you._

_I hate to admit it, but I do. I am not really good at this. Actually, I usually avoid talking about my feelings at all. Not like this. Not about these kind of emotions. Not even Ron and Hermione know about them. Ginny maybe does._

_Draco, I think I have fallen in love with you._

_I am Harry Potter and you are Draco Malfoy. Can you imagine the headlines? I know that people, thanks to McGonagall’s and Slughorn’s polyjuice potion, don’t know that you are playing up there. Otherwise the headlines would be “Seeker of the Ballycastle Bats and the Saviour – Power couple of the year” instead of "Death Eater gives Harry Potter a love potion!”_

_Today at work a really posh guy showed up. We all hated him. Apparently he felt harassed by one of the Aurors. It made me realise how insane you made me. I miss your nagging, your snarky comments and the way you wrinkle your nose in disapproval. In my dreams I hold you in my arms._

_Your upcoming hearing makes me anxious. In five days they will decide if you are going to join your father or if you are a free man. Whatever decision they make; I will wait for you._

_We can make a difference. I believe in us. So please…_

_Come back to me, Draco._

_Yours,_

_Harry_

With a deep sigh Harry put a stamp on the envelope. A smile curled his lips. It had been Draco’s idea to start a letter exchange using Muggle post. Harry placed a gentle kiss on the back of the letter and sent it off. Would the letter reach Draco before he received the Ministry’s verdict?

**Author's Note:**

> And again...  
> This Drabble is just a snippet from a longer fic that I am currently working on~
> 
> Thank you so much for your time ♥


End file.
